Even Angels Fall
by LilBriarRoseMasochist
Summary: God knows angels fall... so when Esme falls out of the sky and back into Carlisle's life, it's a new shot for both of them. E/C, canon other pairings, rated M for adult themes.
1. Flying

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'twilight' or anything else of stephenie meyer's. **

**I know I've been posting quite a lot lately and not keeping up with all of it, but I have to get the ideas out before they leave. To everyone who has me on an alert or has reviewed, thank you so much! It feels great to see that in my inbox. I don't have time to review-reply individually, so thanks!**

She closed her eyes and let go. Falling. The air rushed around her, billowing her dress and hair. The sky was a perfect image of her heart, clouded and gray, looking like rain. Time seemed to slow and stop, she felt as though she could fall to sleep, right here. Memories filled her mind, and she let herself fall, into better times.

_Flash_, her, in the emergency room with a broken leg. The intern with blonde hair and strange topaz eyes, setting it for her and asking her parents to 'please give her space.' No one had ever done that for her, they just assumed she was the perfect daughter who didn't mind her parents hovering constantly.

Flash, her leaving the hospital, and wanting to thank the intern, but _he was nowhere to be found._

She felt her body twist and turn a bit, not uncomfortably, but rather as though she had flipped while jumping on a very large trampoline, the weightlessness pleasant and easy.

_Flash_, holding the pregnancy test and realizing she was going to be a mother.

Flash, packing up and leaving the house that was her prison, for somewhere else.

Flash, holding her son, her baby boy after so long waiting for him.

Flash, having him taken away and the nurse telling her _'sorry, so so sorry. Nothing else we could do.'_

She let out a strangled sob, and hit the ground, hard. Her head flopped to the rocks and her body settled. Two surfers who were out farther than others looking for waves saw her and paddled to shore. They called nine one one.

**Remember, reviews are nice, they also let me know how I'm doing. So, be nice and review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Floating

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'twilight' or anything else of Stephenie Meyer's.**

"Dr. Cullen, please go to the trauma pit, there's a case for you there, I believe they need a doctor to look at internal and spinal injuries." The nurse at the station filled in busy looking doctors on cases and handed out folders detailing patient's histories.

Several interns and nurses followed a certain blonde-haired, topaz eyed doctor down the hall with their eyes, looking after him longingly as he walked through the stairwell door. His name was Carlisle Cullen, he was currently thirty years of age and a doctor at the prestigious hospital in Seattle. He had done his internship (a seven-year deal) at a hospital out in rural Ohio and had been born and raised in London. He shook his head, thinking of the women he was sure were swooning a bit in the wake he had left in the hall above. A small smile came across his features as he thought of going home later to the house he shared with his adopted son, Edward. Edward was a very studious young man, at age seventeen, he was finishing his junior year in high school and was hoping to go to Dartmouth for college. Carlisle knew that Edward hoped to become a doctor and that made him infinitely happy.

When Carlisle reached the trauma pit, he was directed to a smaller side room where a group of doctors were standing around a bed that held a severely injured woman. Carlisle edged his way into the room and up to the edge of the bed to get a closer look. What he saw made him draw in a quick breath. The young woman's caramel-colored hair was matted with blood and appeared to be wet. Her color was not good, and he could tell that even though she was wrapped in a blanket from the ambulance, she had been wearing what seemed to be a dress made of cornflower blue and white plaid. The other doctors had noticed his appearance and respectfully moved away from the bed. He began a quick inspection, moving up to her head to feel her skull for what might be fractures, and then feeling along her arms which were lying on the blankets.

"What information do we have on her?" His voice rang out and the other doctors looked up, like he had thrown them a life preserver in the middle of an ocean.

"She's middle-aged, and is believed to have jumped off a cliff overlooking the ocean. The EMT's got some water out of her lungs, we did a check, there isn't any more. She's obviously very badly hurt and needs immediate attention." One of the female doctors reeled off the information they had for him and Carlisle shook his head.

"Not good enough. We need x-rays and an OR. Book one for me now," he pointed at one of the interns who was standing by the door and then looked around. "I'll check her spine to see how much she can be moved, but we need to get her down to an OR fast!"

He continued his solitary inspection of her injuries and the other doctors scattered, either off to their other cases, or to find other people in need of help. Carlisle rolled the blanket down and checked to make sure that the IV and machine tubes weren't disturbed. What he saw made his heart sink, he knew this woman... but what had happened to her since he last saw her?

His vision swam a bit and he saw her in his mind's eye, as she had been at sixteen. A beautiful girl, so radiant and young, filled with what could only be described as a burning desire to be alive and active. She had a broken leg from falling out of a tree and if he remembered correctly, her parents had been most overbearing and uptight about everything.

He pulled himself back to the present with difficulty, and looked down at the woman on the bed. There was that tell-tale scar on her leg, it was on the inside of her thigh, but then as he felt her legs and began to work his way over her ribs, he noticed countless other scars as well as stretch marks that looked pregnancy-related.

"Oh Esme.. What has the world done to you?" He sighed and pulled the blanket back up before wheeling her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

**A/N: I generally dislike author's notes with a passion, but I'll use one just for this. If you think I'm updating too fast, I'm sorry, it's just how I work. I'm not going to write three chapters of something before I post it, that's just too time-consuming and a bit pointless, really. If I have an idea, it has to work itself out if I ever want to see it again. : ) I'm sorry if you think my work is too short, I don't usually write long long long long things. It gets too long to handle in one little document and then I cannot edit it as well.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think... I don't care if you didn't like it, tell me what you thought, was it good, too short, not detailed enough... whatever. Just review and let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
